dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
List of DC Comics features
The following is a list of all features, especially characters, who originally appeared in DC comic and were later adapted to the DC Extended Universe. Characters Introduced in Films Introduced in Man of Steel *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Lois Lane *Dru-Zod/General Zod *Jonathan Kent *Martha Kent *Jor-El *Lara Lor-Van *Faora Hu-Ul *Emil Hamilton *Perry White *Tor-An *Jax-Ur *Car-Vex *Steven Lombard *Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Ivar *Pete Ross *Lana Lang *Whitney Fordham *Daniel Leone/Father Leone *Kelor *Bibbo Bibowski *Kenny Braverman/Conduit *Kelex *Dev-Em *Nadira Introduced in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Lex Luthor *Alfred Pennyworth *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast *Mercy Graves *Thomas Wayne *Martha Wayne *Jimmy Olsen *Emmet Vale *Joe Chill *Barry Allen/Flash *Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Victor Stone/Cyborg *Silas Stone *Doomsday *Jenet Klyburn *Steppenwolf *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat Introduced in Suicide Squad *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Joker *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Rick Flag *Amanda Waller *Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Chato Santana/El Diablo *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *June Moone **Enchantress *Christopher Weiss/Slipknot *Mark Richards/Tattooed Man *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Derek Tolliver *Jonny Frost *Angelo *Zoe Lawton *Larry Eden **Incubus Introduced in Wonder Woman *Steve Trevor *Ares *Hippolyta *Antiope *Isabel Maru/Doctor Poison *Etta Candy *Chief *Charlie *Sameer *Philippus *Euboea *Epione *Menalippe *Orana *Artemis of Bana-Mighdall *Trigona *Artemis *Acantha *Egeria *Timandra *Niobe *Mnemosyne *Penthesilea *Trigona *Fausta Grables *Zeus *Poseidon *Hades *Hestia *Mercury *Demeter *Athena *Apollo *Aphrodite *Hephaestus *Hermes *Dionysus Introduced in Justice League *James Gordon *Mera *Henry Allen *Crispus Allen/Spectre *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Yalan Gur/Green Lantern *Elinore Stone *Atlan Introduced in Aquaman *Nuidis Vulko *Orm Marius/Ocean Master *David Kane/Black Manta *Atlanna *Thomas Curry *Nereus *Murk *Stephen Shin Introduced in Shazam! *Billy Batson/Shazam *Shazam the Wizard *Thaddeus Sivana/Doctor Sivana *Freddy Freeman/Shazam Jr. *Mary Batson/Mary Marvel *Eugene Choi *Pedro Peña *Darla Dudley *Victor Vasquez *Rosa Vasquez *Pride *Envy *Greed *Wrath *Sloth *Gluttony *Lust *Marilyn Batson *Crocodile-Men *Mister Mind Introduced in Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) *Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Helena Bertinelli/Huntress *Renee Montoya/Question *Cassandra Cain/Batgirl/Orphan *Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Victor Zsasz/Mister Zsasz *Maria Bertinelli *Franco Bertinelli *Stefano Galante Introduced in Wonder Woman 1984 *Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah Introduced in The Batman *Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Edward Nygma/Riddler Introduced in The Suicide Squad *Abner Krill/Polka-Dot Man *Otis Flannegan/Ratcatcher *Nanaue/King Shark *Christopher Smith/Peacemaker *Javelin *Richard Hertz/Blackguard *John Monroe/Weasel *Mongal *Brian Durlin/Savant Introduced in Green Lantern Corps *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *John Stewart/Green Lantern Introduced in ''Justice League Dark'' * John Constantine/Hellblazer * Zatanna Zatara * Boston Brand/Deadman * Alec Holland/Swamp Thing * Jason Blood/Etrigan the Demon * Nimue Inwudu/Madame Xanadu Introduced in The New Gods *Big Barda *Scott Free/Mister Miracle *Uxas/Darkseid *Izaya/Highfather Introduced in Supergirl *Kara Zor-El/Supergirl Introduced in Blue Beetle *Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle Introduced in Plastic Man *Patrick O'Brian/Plastic Man Introduced in Batgirl *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl Introduced in Nightwing *Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing Introduced in ''Lobo'' *Lobo Introduced in ''Black Adam'' *Teth-Adam/Black Adam Mentioned Only Characters Mentioned in films *Harry Kent Jr. *Alexander Luthor, Sr. *Jason Todd/Robin/Red Hood *"Deadshot's Ex-Wife" *Darnell *W. W. Wiggins *Maseo Yamashiro *Takeo Yamashiro *Ulysses Trevor *Ryan Choi/Atom *Orvax Marius *Achilles *Atlas *C.C. Batson *Hercules *Mercury *Solomon Mentioned in Time Out Shortlist Gotham and Metropolis *Lucius Fox *Neil Richards/Mad Mod *Leslie Willis/Livewire *Johnny Sabatino *Maxie Zeus *Ted Grant/Wildcat *Ronald Edwards *Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist *Sofia Falcone-Gigante/Hangman *Mari McCabe/Vixen *Ted Kord/Blue Beetle *Tony Gallo *Tobias Whale Original DCEU Characters *Calvin Swanwick *Nathan Hardy *Lor-Em *Ro-Zar *Jenny Jurwich *Laramore *Jed Eubanks *Byrne *Sekowsky *Rampling *Glen Woodburn *Ludlow *Chrissy *Weaver *Helen Ross *June Finch *Wallace Keefe *Jack O'Dwyer *Amajagh *Kahina Ziri *Barrows *Mazzuccheli *Mike Rucka *Cesar Santos *Greg *Purrington *Sage *McGraw *Coller *Hunter Griggs *GQ Edwards *Gomez *Grace Santana *Mackenzie Olsen *Edwards *Van Criss *Black Clad Alpha *Howard *"Howard's Wife" *Jesse Kane *Ricou *Rina *Scales *Brine King *E. B. Glover *Brett Breyer *Burke Breyer *Lynn Crosby *Doc *Drago Real Life Characters *Jon Stewart *Neil deGrasse Tyson *Brooke Baldwin *Dana Bash *Anderson Cooper *Vikram Gandhi *Nancy Grace *Soledad O'Brien *Charlie Rose *Andrew Sullivan *Erich Ludendorff *David Bowie *Prince Creatures Original DCEU Creatures *Blood Morals *Kryptonian War Kites *Rondor *Karathen *H'Raka *Hank *Dusty *Topo Real Life Creatures * * * *Dogs * *Giant Turtles * * *Great White Sharks * *Hyenas * * *Octopi * *Tylosaurs * * Species *Humans *Parademons *Trench *The Brine *Metahumans *Amazons *Atlanteans *Crocodile-Men *Cyborgs *Demons *Eyes of the Adversary *Fishermen *Homo Magi *Ko'erst *Kryptonians *New Gods *Olympians *Thanagarians *Titans *Warzoons *Venusian Worms *Xebelians *Yalan Gur's species Locations Planets *Apokolips *Daxam *Krypton *Ko'erst's planet *Mars *New Genesis *Saturn *Sol *Thanagar *Wegthor *Warworld Countries *Afghanistan *Atlantis *Australia *Belgium *Brazil *Canada *China *England *France *Germany *Greece *Iceland *India *Italy *Japan *Kahndaq *Kazakhstan *Kenya *Mexico *Monaco *Morocco *Moscow *Nairomi *Nepal *North Korea *Peru *Portugal *Russia *Sahara *Tehran *Themyscira *Tonga *Turkey *United Kingdom *United States of America *Xebel States *Alabama *Alaska *California *Delaware *Florida *Illinois *Kansas *Kentucky *Louisiana *Maine *Massachusetts *Michigan *Missouri *New Jersey *New Orleans *New York *Ohio *Oregon *Pennsylvania *Utah Cities *Amnesty Bay *Bana-Mighdall *Boston *Boulogne *Calais *Ostende *Brussel *Central City *Coast City *Dover *Gotham City *Kandahar *Kandor *Korumburra *London *Los Angeles *Lisbon *Metropolis *Midway City *Nairomi village *New York City *Newfoundland *Paris *Philadelphia *Pittsburgh *Sicily *Smallville *Star City *Tokyo *Washington, D.C. *Veld Places *Ace Chemicals *Ace o' Clubs *Amusement Mile *Aragon Theatre *Arkham Asylum *Atlantis Royal Palace *Batcave *Belle Reve *Big Belly Burger *Blaze Comics *Bright Aurora *British Museum *Cassidy Pub *Central City Diamond Exchange *Cicada *Curry Lighthouse *Daily Planet *Ellesmere Island *Gotham Harbor *Falcone's *Ferris Air *Glasshouse *Gotham City Museum of Antiquities *Gotham City University *Harvard University *Heroes Park *Iron Heights Penitentiary *Kenmore Bowling Alley *Kent Farm *Lex Luthor's Mansion *LexCorp Tower *LexCorp Research Park *Lois and Clark's Apartment *Louvre Museum *Marianas Trench *Metropolis Central Station *Metropolis Public Library *Metropolis University *Midway City Museum *Mount Olympus *No Man's Land *Notre-Dame *Rock of Eternity *Phantom Zone *Sahara Desert *Sionis Below *Smallville Cemetery *Stryker's Island *S.T.A.R. Labs *Trinity Lutheran Church *The Pentagon *Themyscira Throne Room *Wayne Financial Building *Wayne Manor **Hall of Justice *Weisinger Primary School *WGBS News *Utopia Casino Items General Items *Atlanna's trident *Batarang *Batcomputer *Batman's Utility Belt *Batsignal *Black Skull Mask *Bracelets of Submission *Breather *Crossbow Pistol *Deadshot's Wrist Guns *Electro Axe *Enchantress' Artifact *Fokker Eindecker *God Killer *Good Night *Grapple Gun *Green Lantern Ring *Growth Codex *Harley's Mallet *Intergalactic Simulative Translator *Kryptonian Service Androids *Kryptonite *Kryptonite Spear *Lasso of Hestia *Mother Box *Nano-bomb Detonators *Orvax's Trident *Plasma Carbine *Power Ring *Soultaker *Superman Statue *Sword of Athena *Trick Boomerangs *Trident of Atlan *Wonder Woman's Shield *World Engines Suits *Aquaman's Armor *Aquaman's Suit *Atlantean Armor *Batsuits *Black Manta's Suit *Deadshot's suit *Flash Suit *Kryptonian Battle Armor *Ocean Master's Suit *Robin suit *Superman's Skinsuit *Wonder Woman's armor *Wonder Woman's Golden Eagle Armor Vehicles *Atlantean Warships *Batmobile *Batwing *Fortress of Solitude *Jokermobile *Kal-El's ship *Manta-Sub Organizations *A.R.G.U.S. *Bertinelli Crime Family *Birds of Prey *Black Mask's Criminal Organization *Central City Police Department *CIA *Daily Planet *Gotham City Police Department *Green Lantern Corps *House of El *Insurgency *Janus Corporation *Joker's Gang *Justice League *LexCorp *Men-of-War *Metropolis Police Department *National Security Agency *Phantom Zoners *Philadelphia Police Department *Regime *Seven Deadly Enemies of Man *Seven Kingdoms of Atlantis *Shazam Family *Sivana Industries *Smallville Police Department *S.T.A.R. Labs *Suicide Squad *United States Armed Forces **United States Air Force **United States Army **United States Coast Guard **United States Marine Corps **United States Navy *Wayne Enterprises *Wayne Family *Xebelian Soldiers Events *Assassination of Thomas and Martha Wayne *Death in the Family *Destruction of Krypton *The Death of Superman *The Dark Knight Returns *Creation of Man and the Amazons *War of the Gods *Throne of Atlantis Real Life Events *World War I * *Cold War Category:Trivia